


John's Got a Feeling

by Kit_Catt



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Catt/pseuds/Kit_Catt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack-fic about the Beatles that was written at 4 am in less then 20 minutes by 2 sleep deprived idiots. *hides in corner* Please don't hate me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was orginally written and posted on my FanFiction account in 2009 on my Kit Catt account.  
> I don't own The Beatles in any way, shape, or form. This is purely crack that I blame my sister for completely.

Paul is sitting at the kitchen table reading his copy of 'The Daily Mail' when John walks in, and spotting him, does the Fonzie pose and says "Hey Paul! I've got a feeling." Paul glances at John and replies "I don't wanna know." and looks back at his paper. John says in a sing-song voice "But it's a good feeling" with a sly smile. Paul, not even looking up from his paper this time, replies "Last time you had a feeling I lost a kidney. I DON'T want to know." As Paul is telling John this, John's face falls from its previous happy look, until he notices George walk in for his morning cuppa. George, getting the vibe that something is terribly wrong, turns away quickly to walk back out of the kitchen. "George wait!" John shouts to him as he throws his arm out to stop him. George's left eye starts to twitch as he slowly turns to face John. "Yes?" John gets into his Fonzie pose "I've got a feeling" George pails dramatically and turns towards the hall "RINGO GET THE KEYS WE'RE GOING TO MEXICO!" after shouting this he runs out of the kitchen towards the garage. As the tires are squealing from George peeling out of the driveway John turns to Paul "Aren't we in England?" Paul just answers "Hmmm". John wanders into the living room and sees Brian sitting on the couch watching the local news. "Hey Eppy! I've got a feeling." Brian looks over, arches an eyebrow and replies "Reeeaally?" John's shoulders slump as he turns to exit the room, "Uh, No. No I don't."


	2. What Ever Happened To George and Ringo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter because why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is purely crack that I am blaming my sister for. Please don't hate me too much.  
> Originally posted on FanFiction in 2009

As Ringo is waking for the day, in the room he shares with George, he has this terrible feeling. Moments after this thought passes George shouts "RINGO GET THE KEYS WERE GOING TO MEXICO!"

George bursts into the room with a look of horror on his face, grabs Ringo by the arm and heads to the garage.

"George wha-" Ringo starts to ask.

"Not now Ringo we gotta go." George shoves him into the passenger seat then jumps into the drivers seat.

"George what in the bloody hell is going on?!"

George turns to Ringo slowly, hands on the wheel in a death grip "John had a feeling."

Ringo pales dramatically "Floor it, floor it, floor it, floor it!"

As they back out of the driveway the tires squealing, Ringo, unknowingly echoing John, asks "How are we getting to Mexico? Aren't we in England?"

Swerving to miss the mailbox George answers "We'll figure it out when we get there Ringo, we'll figure it out when we get there."

All that is left on Ringo's mind is 'I hope Paul makes it out of this feeling alive.'


	3. The Result of a Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, the epilogue. Because two just wasn't enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot stress this enough, this is purely crack that I am blaming my sister for.   
> Originally posted on Fanfiction on my account Kit Catt in 2011.

John, now completely bald from the waist up, lies on the hospital bed as a nurse adds a few more stitches to his back.

Paul, sitting next to the bed and holding John's hand, sighs "I thought you said this was a GOOD feeling."

John grunts from the pain, "Well, it -ouch- was... I mean, until that flamingo interfered and ruined everything"

Paul just shakes his head "And see this is why everyone runs when you get feelings."

" But Eppy doesn't run!" John whines.

Paul shakes his head " Well, yes, but Eppy is... Well he's Eppy."

-Meanwhile, on some sunny beach in Mexico...-

Ringo sits next to George, Margarita in hand, "I wonder what happened with John and his 'feeling'"

George steals a sip of Ringo's drink before replying, "Rings, I thought we agreed we would repress the last few years of our lives and everyone in it. Therefore we know no John, or his dastardly 'feelings'."

Ringo pulls George in for a cuddle/hug (or clug, as they like to call it) and laughs.


End file.
